Sooner or Later
by LolisAC
Summary: Quando Kate sai da Ilha no avião da Ajira, ela vai presa por violar a condicional. Agora, vive atormentada por ter deixado Jack e decide voltar por ele.


**Disclaimer: **LOST e os demais personagens foram criados por Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse.

**Sinopse: **Quando Kate sai da Ilha no avião da Ajira, ela vai presa por violar a condicional. Agora, vive atormentada por ter deixado Jack e decide voltar por ele.

**N/A: **Essa é a minha primeira fic, então, sejam bonzinhos, por favor. Desculpa pelo angst excessivo, mas nós jaters sabemos que é quando o casal melhor funciona. **Mari B. **betou a fic, então, se vocês encontrarem erros, foi tudo culpa dela, tá? Brincadeira, amor, brigada por tudo 3

**Sooner or Later**

**F**oram os 5 anos mais longos da vida de Kate Austen. Cinco anos piores que aguentar os insultos das meninas nos tempos de escola, que implicavam com a pequena Katie por ela jogar futebol, subir em árvores e andar com meninos. Piores que cuidar do padrasto bêbado e – sentada com as costas na porta, chorando baixinho, – escutar os gritos de sua mãe. "_Para, Wayne! Você está me machucando!_". Os gritos que rondaram sua mente por tanto tempo. Piores do que perder Tom. Ela imaginava que um dia fosse perdê-lo, é claro, _as pessoas morrem, mais cedo ou mais tarde_, mas não imaginava que fosse de um jeito tão trágico e, pior ainda, por culpa dela. A mesma culpa que carregou por tanto tempo. Foram cinco anos piores do que fugir, piores do que mentir, durante toda a sua vida. Até mesmo piores do que ter deixado Jack para trás naquela Ilha maldita. Tecnicamente, ela não o abandonou, mas queria se sentir culpada. Queria se punir por ter entrado naquele avião e ousar fingir que tudo ficaria bem.

**A**gora, caminhando nesses corredores escuros, ela se lembra de como foram difíceis os primeiros anos em que esteve presa. No começo, quando ainda recebia visitas – quando Claire ainda se importava – ela se lembra do choro de Aaron, do olhar triste do menino, pedindo para que voltasse para casa, aqueles olhos azuis, falando com aquela voz inocente, a voz que ela escutava constantemente em seus sonhos – sonhos que explodiam em azul, em vermelho, em várias cores, até se tornarem pesadelos – e ela podia ver o incômodo no olhar de Claire enquanto ele suplicava "_please, mommy_" e, talvez, fosse por isso que a mais jovem tivesse deixado, aos poucos, de visitar Kate, pensava. Ela se lembra de como foi difícil continuar vivendo com aquela dúvida. Aquela ideia, aquele pensamento, de que, em algum lugar, – ou _espaço de tempo_ – Jack ainda estaria vivo, esperando por ela. Depois de alguns anos, ela foi se acostumando. Depois de alguns anos, nada mais fazia diferença. Ela deixou de perceber a luz do sol entrando e saindo da pequena janela. Qualquer palavra dirigida a ela escapava pelos seus ouvidos, escorria como o tempo, como os dias, que chegavam e passavam por ela, sem resistência. E assim se foram 5 anos de sua vida. Presa – física e mentalmente – no seu inferno particular.

**D**e volta ao _mundo real, _ela não tinha para onde ir. Ela não queria incomodar Claire mais ainda, apesar de sentir saudades de Aaron. Eventualmente, iria visitá-lo, pensava. Ela poderia ir atrás de Sawyer, se soubesse onde ele morava. Então, se viu em frente à porta de Cassidy. Kate ficou se perguntando se _Cass_ continuava a mesma. Mãe solteira, trabalhando para sustentar os filhos; se continuava com o mesmo sorriso irônico e com as mesmas palavras incisivas. Cass sempre soube convencer aos outros muito bem. Aquilo era um dom.

**_"_**_**K**__ate Austen, surgindo na minha porta mais uma vez_", falou Cass, sem surpresa alguma, como se já esperasse por isso. Kate deu um sorriso fraco ao escutar a voz da mulher. Sim, ela continuava a mesma. Os olhos de Kate percorriam a casa tentando encontrar Clementine. Já que não tinha Aaron nos seus braços agora, ela pensava que talvez Clem pudesse preencher esse vazio, seu lado maternal. Mais tarde, Cass diria que Clem estava na escola. Kate se surpreendera como a conversa fluía fácil. Não que existissem muitos assuntos para serem debatidos, Kate não tinha absolutamente nada para contar sobre esses cinco anos.

**K**ate desligou a televisão e levantou a garrafa de whisky até a boca. Ela sentiu o vidro frio tocando seus lábios, o peso da garrafa entre os dedos, o líquido ardendo na garganta. Olhou à sua volta, no quarto vazio de hotel, uma perfeita representação de seu estado mental. Ela deixara a prisão, a cela pequena, as barras de metal, mas parecia ainda continuar em uma. Kate ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando Cass lhe entregou o envelope marrom por fora, verde por dentro. Daquela tarde, no dia em que saíra da prisão, ela ainda se lembra dos olhares que trocaram quando Kate tocou o envelope, porque não era preciso palavras. '_Estamos quites_', assim pensou. Ela não se importou com a quantidade, dinheiro não valia mais para ela. Apenas alguns pedaços de papel que ela trocou por passagens de avião.

**E**la brincou com o bilhete azul da Oceanic entre as mãos – _aquela_ Oceanic, que te leva a lugares onde você nunca imaginou – e viu a data impressa: 23 de agosto. '_Que dia é hoje?'_, perguntou-se Kate. Ainda faltava muito tempo. Quase uma semana a separava de Jack, e pensar que teria que esperar mais alguns dias fazia seu corpo doer. (Kate tinha uma confiança absurda, quase cega, de que, em qualquer avião que entrasse, o mesmo a levaria até a Ilha. Duas viagens de avião, – as únicas de sua vida – dois acidentes. _Por que dessa vez seria diferente?_) Ela imaginava Jack sofrendo e isso a causava ainda mais sofrimento. O que ele diria ao encontrá-la novamente? "_Por que você demorou tanto?_" ou "_eu sabia que voltaria por mim, assim como eu voltaria por você_". Ou talvez ela encontraria o corpo dele sem vida, deitado entre as árvores, talvez até como Adão, e, se assim fosse, ela de certo seria sua Eva, – ela seguira Jack por todos os cantos, por dentro de escotilhas subterrâneas, dentro da mata fechada, no céu, por helicópteros sem combustível e aviões, no mar, por botes infláveis e navios, – ela o seguiria até a morte. E esses pensamentos foram substituídos por sonhos, à medida que ela adormecia abraçando suas próprias pernas, sentindo o cheiro do álcool derramado no chão.

**E**la estava parada em frente àquela casa. As roupas molhadas estavam coladas no corpo, e ela já não mais sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto – a chuva lavou todas. Olhou para cima e viu a janela do quarto que fora dela, _dela e de Jack_, e se sentiu em casa, porque aquela costumava ser a sua. Passos hesitantes a guiaram até a porta. Antes de sequer pensar, sua mão frágil batia a madeira dura. Chegava até ser ridículo o pensamento de que Aaron ainda estaria morando ali, e, se estivesse morando, ainda mais ridículo se Claire atendesse a porta. Porém não se passou muito tempo até a figura loira aparecer à sua frente. Claire expressava tanto medo que sequer conseguia falar.

"_Cadê ele?_", Kate falou em um suspiro, se projetando calmamente para dentro da casa, sem medo. Na verdade, ela tampouco sentia alguma coisa, e ela sabia que Claire não ousaria impedi-la. Kate encontrou o menino de frente para a TV, distraído com as cores na tela, e ela se lembrou dos momentos em que fazia o café da manhã para Aaron, e podia escutar os passos de Jack descendo as escadas. Ele levantaria o menino em seus braços o mais alto que pudesse, depois iria de encontro a ela, deixando um beijo em seus lábios. Esses devaneios – esses momentos tão vívidos que nem mais imaginava em sua mente – ela podia ver acontecendo, bem diante de seus olhos.

"_Kate, por favor, não-_", Claire parou de falar quando viu Kate pegar Aaron em seus braços.

"_Eu só vim me despedir_", Kate falou de costas para Claire, abraçando o menino. Ela se surpreendeu com a calmaria de Aaron.

"_Mommy loves you, sweet pea_", Kate falou baixinho, mais baixo do que queria, pensou, mas sentiu Aaron balançar a cabeça contra seu pescoço, em confirmação, então tudo estava bem. Seria a última vez que ela se despedia dele, mas algo dentro dela dizia que não seria a última vez que eles se veriam. Ela apenas decidiu ignorar esse sentimento, segurando Aaron mais forte que podia, querendo que esse momento durasse.

**O**s carros iam e vinham pela rua onde Kate andava. As luzes da cidade começam a substituir a claridade do sol, que se desfazia no horizonte. Mãos no bolso, cabeça baixa, passos pequenos. Ela encontra um papel no fundo de um de seus bolsos e vê escrito: "_Sawyer 555-1523_". Cass tinha lhe dito que um dia Sawyer fez uma visita a ela e que agora ele estava ajudando Clem indiretamente. Kate não pediu pelo telefone dele, mas Cass deduziu que ela o quisesse e rasgou um papel, escrevendo o número do telefone da casa dele. Ficou pensando se deveria ou não ligar quando encontrou um orelhão público. Meio receosa, discou os números, mas ninguém atendeu. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

**T**ropeçando em seus próprios passos, Kate esfregava as mãos em seus olhos. Tudo ficou borrado, os sons chegavam aos seus ouvidos de uma maneira irritante, faziam sua cabeça doer. Começou a correr, não sabia para onde, ela só queria sair daquele bar, sair e correr. Como fazia antigamente. _Correr, fugir._

Ela conseguia ver toda a cidade. Todas as luzes da cidade refletidas nas águas escuras do lago, bem debaixo de seus pés. Brincou de andar na linha fina, como fazia antigamente com Tom, porém, dessa vez, o abismo era muito mais alto e _perigoso_. Enxugou a lágrima com a mão e deu um sorriso. _E se ela se matasse?_ Fitou o céu escuro, sem nenhuma nuvem, sem nenhuma lua, sem nenhuma testemunha. Não seria trágico _morrer sozinha_? Brincou de tentar respirar o ar pela última vez enquanto o corpo balançava para frente e para trás. Sentia o vento deslizando pelas roupas enquanto abria os braços, colocando-os acima de sua cabeça. Gritou o nome dele. Gritou "_Jack!_" várias vezes, gritos longos, gritos curtos. Ela gritava tentando fazer com que ele escutasse. Não era ele quem sempre a salvava? Talvez se ela estivesse correndo perigo – como agora – ele surgiria do nada para ir de encontro a ela. Foi quando sentiu dois braços fortes lhe agarrando pela cintura, colocando-a no chão.

"_Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi você fazendo_", disse Sawyer, antes de ser esmurrado por Kate.

Foi por impulso. Ou talvez não fosse. Ela escutou a voz de Sawyer, rapidamente percebeu a situação em que se encontrava e, ao escutar aquelas palavras, sentiu o impulso, _a necessidade_ de bater nele.

"_Por que você tá aqui?_", Kate disse olhando ao redor, esperando que ninguém estivesse por perto.

"_Eu te segui_", falou ele se recuperando do murro e logo emendou, "_mas em vez de ganhar um 'obrigada por salvar a minha vida', eu vou receber um olho roxo amanhã_".

"_Eu não ia... eu não estava pensando em me matar_", Kate nem soube a razão pela qual disse aquilo.

"_Claro. Isso não pareceu nem um pouco suicida pra mim_", Sawyer, usando de seu bom e velho sarcasmo. "_Quer me explicar o que tá acontecendo?_", indagou dessa vez com um tom mais sério.

Sawyer talvez entendesse. Os dois estavam no mesmo barco; afinal, ele perdera Juliet assim como ela perdera Jack. A única diferença entre ambos é que Juliet morrera nos braços do homem. Kate nem ao menos sabia se Jack estava morto.

"_Me diga, James, como é viver sem ela?_", Kate falou calma, com o olhar perdido.

De certa forma, ele tecnicamente não vivia sem ela. Ele podia ver os mesmos olhos azuis de Juliet quando olhava para o sobrinho da mulher, filho de sua irmã Rachel. Ele podia sentir os mesmos olhos azuis lhe observando enquanto dormia, velando seu sono. Podia sentir seu cheiro depois de acordar de um pesadelo, conseguia imaginar perfeitamente os cabelos loiros dançando à sua frente quando fechava os olhos, sentindo o sol no rosto, escutando o barulho do mar. O rosto dela o acompanhava por toda a parte, estava presente em todos os seus pensamentos. Até mesmo quando ele acordou na cama estreita do hospital, meses depois de ter saído da Ilha, por ter tomado _umas pílulas_ para dormir.

"_Quando você estava gritando por Jack... Conseguiu ver o rosto dele?_", perguntou Sawyer.

Kate sentiu a visão ficar ainda mais borrada e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ela chorou com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Sawyer, que a abraçava.

"_Eu vou voltar. Eu vou voltar pra Ilha. Eu preciso..._", Kate falava entre soluços.

"_Você ainda não entendeu, Kate. Isso não importa, nada disso importa. Você me perguntou como é viver sem Juliet... Eu só continuo vivendo porque eu sei que um dia eu vou encontrá-la novamente_", Sawyer falou olhando bem dentro dos olhos verdes, segurando Kate pelos ombros.

"_As pessoas morrem, Freckles. Você tem que continuar, tem que ser forte, até vê-las novamente, só Deus sabe quando_", ele disse, se esforçando para não deixar sua voz falhar.

Naquela noite foi difícil dormir. O vento forte batia na janela. As palavras rondavam pela sua cabeça, quase como um mantra, _as pessoas morrem as pessoas morrem as pessoas morrem._ Apenas ficou deitada fitando o teto, esperando amanhecer.

**23** de agosto. Não tinha como voltar atrás porque já estava perfeitamente acomodada na poltrona macia do avião. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que viajou, com as algemas apertando seus braços, se sentindo totalmente conformada com seu destino – a prisão – até quando ele mudou, quando o voo 815 caiu na Ilha. Ela se lembrou do dia em que decidiu voltar para a Ilha por causa de Jack, deixando Aaron com a avó. Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, como se quisesse apagar os pensamentos.

_Mas dessa vez seria diferente_. A turbulência não a incomodava, não era como se ela nunca tivesse sentido o avião tremer. Chegou até a sentir uma familiaridade com toda a situação. Em um canto de sua mente tentava imaginar o sorriso discreto que Jack daria ao lhe ver. Ou então a expressão séria que ele faria, acompanhado de um clássico '_o que você está fazendo aqui?_', mas ela não se importaria, contanto que ela visse aqueles olhos verdes – ou castanhos, ela nunca descobriu; esse sempre foi um mistério para ela – e tocasse de leve em seus braços. Não entendia porque não conseguia esquecê-lo. Foi fácil deixar Sawyer para trás, quando a Ilha desapareceu. Foi fácil admitir que ele apenas tivesse ido e não faria sentido voltar por ele. Talvez Kate não tivesse amado Sawyer o suficiente e, pensando bem agora, ela tem certeza de que nunca o amou. Não como ela ama Jack e acredita que ele ainda esteja vivo. Sentiu as lágrimas molharem o rosto, o corpo balançando forte no assento. Quase não conseguiu apertar os cintos. Escutou gritos, não entendia bem o porquê, ela não conseguia decifrá-los, na verdade. Aeromoças andando de um lado para o outro e, de vez em quando, algumas caíam. Foi quando tudo ficou tão claro que ela precisou fechar os olhos com força. Não soube se era sua imaginação ou se era... outra realidade, mas ela podia ver Jack, ela olhava dentro de seus olhos. As cores se misturavam, verde, amarelo, vermelho, elas explodiam em sua frente e logo depois ela voltava a ver o rosto calmo de Jack, como pequenos flashes. Sentiu algo apertar sua mão tão forte, como se nunca mais fosse soltar. Foi então que entendeu o que Sawyer lhe dissera, que um dia eles se encontrariam novamente. E ela queria, mais do que tudo agora, encontrar-se com Jack. E ela sabia, ela aceitou, ela deixou o destino fazer sua parte. Os flashes do rosto de Jack ficavam mais intensos agora. O corpo foi tomado por uma sensação infinita de queda livre, ela podia jurar que estava flutuando. E um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Então, ela descobriu, é assim que as pessoas morrem.


End file.
